The present invention relates to a method for producing a window glass for a vehicle provided with an ornamental braid and a window glass for a vehicle provided with an ornamental braid.
A method for producing a window glass for a vehicle provided with an ornamental braid is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.6-72144. The method comprises steps of setting an ornamental braid, a spacer and a glass plate on a lower mold of an injection molding machine in the order of the ornamental braid, the spacer and the glass plate, closing an upper mold to lock the molds, and injecting molten resin into a cavity formed between the upper mold and the lower mold with the ornamental braid pressed against the lower mold by the spacer, thereby integrally molding a resin frame and the ornamental braid along the periphery of the glass plate.
Methods for producing a molded resin article are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No.59-57730 and 5-84770. The methods comprise steps of setting an ornamental braid on a lower mold of an injection molding machine, closing an upper mold provided with pins, thereby locking the molds, and injecting molten resin into a cavity formed between the upper mold and the lower mold with the ornamental braid pressed against the lower mold by the pins, thereby integrally molding a molded resin article and the ornamental braid.
When a window glass for a vehicle provided with an ornamental braid is mounted on a vehicle body, the ornamental braid of the window glass should be aligned with an ornamental braid of an adjacent window glass or an ornamental braid of an adjacent part of the vehicle body. Displacement of the ornamental braid during injection of molten resin into the cavity formed between the lower mold and the upper mold can be prevented by the spacer of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.6-72144 or the pins of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No.59-57730 and 5-84770. However, a slight displacement of the ornamental braid caused by shrink of the resin frame after mold opening cannot be prevented by the prior art methods. Therefore, the ornamental braid of the window glass mounted on the vehicle body cannot be aligned with the ornamental braid of the adjacent window glass or the ornamental braid of the adjacent part of the vehicle body. Thus, the appearance of the vehicle is degraded.